Terror en Dalton
by Anixita
Summary: La primera noche fueron doce pasos tras él, las siguientes veces no quiso detenerse a mirar, menos cuando al ver por el espejo se dio cuenta de que el pasillo estaba completamente vacío.
1. Sebastián

La tarde estaba completamente nublada, presagiando una gran tormenta, eso miró por un momento en el cielo, pero luego se concentró en mantenerse sujeto a la viga, ya que no había conseguido avanzar más en ella, y al sentir el crac supo que los cuatro metros que lo separaban en ese momento del suelo le ocasionarían algo más que un esguince. Sólo cerró los ojos y espero lo peor, pero cayó sobre algo que amortiguó el golpe.

-Hey-dijo Sebastián debajo de él-pesas un poco-se movió y quedó sentado en el pasto que rodeaba toda la zona de deportes. Observó las astillas que habían caído a sus costados, mientras los brazos de la viga aún colgaban de los fierros del equipo de ejercicios.

-Lo siento-dijo aún sintiendo el escozor en sus manos, el que fue provocado por sostenerse tan fuerte de la madera antes de que se partiera. Se miró las manos, estaban rasguñadas, no tenía idea de qué había sido eso.

-Si no te conociera diría que estás gordo-dijo el castaño mirando la viga rota, a pesar de la broma le parecía demasiado extraño todo eso. Porque Blaine era uno de los alumnos destacados en todas las materias, eso incluía gimnasia y si hubiese notado la viga frágil no se habría colgado de ella.

-Esas vigas soportan bastante-dijo Blaine con una mueca y buscando una explicación a ese _accidente_ , sí, aún quería pensar que eso había sido _._ Una gota de lluvia cayó en su nariz, era momento de entrar si no quería ganarse un resfriado.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasto, siendo seguido de cerca por el moreno, quien aún miraba sus manos, como si así pudiera encontrar una respuesta a lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos. Él solo pensaba en que había sido una fatiga de material, incluso que alguien puso mal la viga y la presión en el elemento provocó que se partiera, con el movimiento que trató de hacer el moreno una vez colgado de ella.

-Lo mejor es descansar, por favor, reporta esto al entrenador y baja de peso, sería bueno para la estética de los Warblers-dijo con una mueca e ingresando a la academia. Necesitaba darse un baño, apestaba después de su entrenamiento de lacrosse.

-Qué gracioso-dijo Blaine alzando una ceja y caminando al interior del edificio. Eso no tenía nada que ver con su peso, aunque debía reconocer que desde que estaba con Kurt que ambos habían ganado mucho peso debido a sus salidas nocturnas a bailar y beber. Incluso podría pensar que los desayunos con cinco donas eran demasiado. Tal vez había subido de peso.

Cuando subió al segundo piso suspiró agotado. Se sentía cansado, todo desde que había terminado su relación con Clarington, quien aún insistía en que tenían que volver. No, él no aguantaba esa carga psicológica que trataba de imponer el rubio. Él no estaría escondido en Dalton porque Hunter no quiere que sus padres se enteren de que es bisexual ¡A quién le importaba! Sus padres vivían en Londres y lo enviaron a Estados Unidos solo para deshacerse de él, su abuela lo aceptaba tal cual era y ella era la única que importaba. Realmente podía ser un idiota cuando quería.

-Si no te conociera diría que estás pensando-dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-Si no te conociera diría que eres inteligente-respondió molesto y caminando a su habitación.

-Blaine no está gordo-dijo de una vez su ¿amigo? no lo sabía, no cuando habían tenido esa extraña conversación la semana pasada, justo cuando terminó con Hunter y Kurt fue el único que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, todo porque lo siguió hasta los jardínes.

-Entonces es una ilusión la viga rota y el que tu hayas tenido que comprar pantalones una talla más grande solo porque no te entran los que tenías antes.

-Tal vez he subido de peso, pero eso no te da derecho a decirle…-ambos se quedaron en silencio al sentir un par de pasos, como si alguien tuviera los zapatos mojados y fuera subiendo la escalera.

Ninguno fue capaz de hablar, ambos contenían la respiración cuando esperaban ver a alguien subiendo, pero luego de escuchar cuatro pasos más, el sonido desapareció justo en el primer escalón. Sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a ver si las huellas habían quedado impresas en la madera de la escalera.

No dijeron más luego de eso, solo se limitaron a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones y dieron cualquier tema por zanjado. Aunque, a Sebastián, lo que más le sorprendió fue que Kurt fuese capaz de escuchar los pasos, esos que él cada día sentía a sus espaldas y que al voltear no veía a nadie. Incluso cuando ingresó a su habitación vio a Mr. Puss completamente engrifado, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio.

-Tranquilo-susurró tomando al animal en sus brazos y sentándose en la cama, lo presionó contra su regazo como si esperara que algo ocurriera cuando miraba detenidamente la puerta de su habitación. Por un momento miró el reloj, faltaban solo unos segundos para las ocho de la noche, cuando la aguja marcó la hora exacta vio como el pomo de su puerta se movía con fuerza, alguien tratando de entrar.

Hace muchas noches que había dejado de preguntar quién era, desde la última vez que había visto a Hunter, desde el día en que se dio cuenta de que había abandonado a su gato. Incluso cuando se hizo cargo de él pensó que el rubio iría a reclamarlo. Pero de eso iban seis días, mismo tiempo que alguien trataba de ingresar a su habitación a esa misma hora y que Hunter no asistía a sus clases. Había preguntado a los Warblers por su amigo y todos le dijeron que desde que habían discutido en el salón que nadie lo había visto.

Sabía que no se había ido de Dalton, porque Hunter Clarington podía ser un desalmado, incluso un tirano, pero jamás dejaría abandonado a Mr. Puss. Algo le había pasado.


	2. Nicholas

Muchas gracias por el recibimiento Henry Maverick! Tambien me encanta la pareja de Hunter y Sebastian. Son increíbles. Realmente espero que te guste lo que sigue y de lo que trata este fic. Ahora se sabrá qué pasó con Hunter.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y siguen este fic!

Anixita

* * *

Silbaba en medio de los libros. Lo que más le había pedido la bibliotecaria de turno era que no hiciera ruido. Sin embargo, no le tomó el peso a sus palabras, incluso silbaba más fuerte motivado por molestar a la mujer.

Lo que no se esperaba era el golpe que llegó directamente a su nuca. El que lo tiró de cara al libro que leía hace minutos sin entender. Se sobo con fuerza y miró a todos lados, no había nadie, incluso la mujer no estaba y cuando quiso salir del lugar, la puerta estaba cerrada.

No quiso creer que lo habían olvidado en ese sitio. Ella siempre revisaba antes de cerrar y sólo iban a ser las ocho de la noche. No tendrían por qué cerrar, no cuando ese sitio estaba abierto las 24 horas en una escuela privada.

-¡Hola!-grito en contra del vidrio de la puerta, pensando que así alguien lo escucharía y abrirán la puerta. Pero no se escuchaban pasos ni nada, estaba atrapado-ya es hora de la cena-susurro viendo su teléfono, el que casi no tenía carga y al que no le llegaba la señal-son las ocho-en ese momento el pomo de la puerta se movió como si alguien tratará de entrar, pero él miró hacia afuera por el vidrio polarizado y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

-Mierda-dijo conteniendo la respiración y dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Chocó con un estante y varios libros cayeron a su alrededor-tengo que salir de aquí-murmuró viendo que el movimiento en la puerta no se detenía y a cada momento era mayor.

-¡Auxilio!-gritó fuerte y sintió como alguien golpeaba la puerta y seguía moviendo el pomo-¡Auxilio!-grito desgarrando su garganta en el transcurso y sintiendo que algo lo tomaba por el pie y lo tiraba de cara al suelo mientras lo jalaba en sentido contrario, trato de anclar sus manos al piso, pero lo que fuera que lo tenía sujeto era mucho más fuerte que él.

* * *

Se sentía un idiota. Sobre todo por cómo había actuado con Sebastián, el castaño tenía razón al exigir que hicieran de su relación algo público. Después de todo, eso no molestaría a nadie y si sus padres se enteraban no podrían hacer nada desde Londres o donde estuvieran.

Claro, eso lo pensaba estando en medio de esa oscuridad. No había puertas ni ventanas, el techo estaba muy alto y desconocía cómo había ido a parar ahí. Por suerte eso sirvió en algún momento de despensa, por lo que había algo de comida, aunque no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estaría ahí.

-Sebastian-murmuró para darse fuerza, pero no lograba pensar con claridad. Algo le decía que pensar en el castaño le permitía mantenerse cuerdo.

En ese momento, una luz llegó por encima de su cabeza y levantó la mirada, vio que alguien era jalado al interior, por lo que sólo se preocupó de ponerse debajo para recibirlo, cuando cayó a sus brazos los gritos del muchacho cesaron y la puerta se cerró.

-Estamos atrapados-murmuró Hunter bajandolo.

El otro chico sólo atinó a alejarse y cuando logró tranquilizar su respiración y enfocar algo la vista, fue que sacó su teléfono e iluminó por unos segundos al rubio.

-¡Qué haces aquí!-gritó el muchacho sorprendido. Pero Hunter palmeo su teléfono para que dejara de iluminar-Sebastián está hecho un alma en pena desde que no estás-dijo sobre gesticulando y guardando el aparato.

-Descuida, podrá conseguir otro amigo-dijo empuñando las manos mientras miraba el suelo.

-Claro, pero tu eres su novio-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Como sabes eso Nick-susurro sorprendido.

-Son demasiado obvios. Además, un Duval siempre sabe estas cosas-dijo guiñando un ojo, gesto que el rubio no pudo ver.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?-susurró algo asustado por la respuesta.

-Todos. Insisto son obvios-dijo con una mueca, notaba el miedo en el rubio.

No dijeron nada por algunos segundos, hasta que Nick se dio cuenta de que tenían que encontrar un modo de salir.

-Antes de que preguntes, si hubiera una forma de salir ya la habría encontrado y tampoco tengo idea de quien nos tiene aquí. Sólo que tengo algo de comida porque antes usaban este lugar como despensa.

-¿Y si me lanzas al techo?

-¿Y qué con el golpe abras la escotilla y salgamos?-dijo terminando de formular el pensamiento del otro chico.

-Es una opción.

-Bien. Si da resultado no molestaré más a Jeffrey-dijo respirando con fuerza.

-Descuida. Jeff te ama, eres su amor imposible y admira hasta cuando respiras-dijo con resentimiento.

-Entonces, cuando salgamos de aquí nos encargaremos de que deje de pensar eso y le daremos más razones para que te adore a ti con locura-dijo acercándose y quedando delante del otro chico.

-¿Harías eso por mi?-murmullo suave e ilusionado.

-Sí. Además, no queremos que Sebastián ejecute a tu novio-dijo sonriendo en medio de la oscuridad-Te sujetare de la cintura y te lanzaré hacia arriba, debes ir con los brazos extendidos, si no abre estaré aquí para recibirte.

-Bien. Hagámoslo-dijo decidido y sintió como Hunter lo sujetaba de la cintura y con una cuenta hasta tres lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hasta arriba. Eso bastó para abrir la puerta, pero Nick volvió a caer a los brazos del rubio.

-Lo intentaré de nuevo. Pero ahora debes tratar de sujetar el borde y subir-dijo bajandolo y respirando con fuerza. Ahora que tenían luz Nick logró ver que Hunter estaba más pálido y delgado de lo que recordaba-uno, dos, tres-dijo lanzandolo y vio como el castaño se sujetaba del borde mientras trataba de subir. Después de varios esfuerzos logró llegar arriba.

Sin embargo, la puerta se cerró y sólo pudo escuchar que Nick decía que pediría ayuda, que no podía abrir. Sólo suspiró agotado, y decidió sentarse a esperar, porque después de ese esfuerzo no podía seguir de pie. Definitivamente algo lo estaba consumiendo y aún no sabía lo que era, tal vez era lo paranormal de la situación. Aunque su última visita al doctor le había dicho que estaba enfermo.


End file.
